Plague
by DiscardedAngel
Summary: The Storm Hawks visit a desert Terra where bad things wait for Lypix and Piper. Can the Storm Hawks save them in time? -You really should read my other episodes first, or it'll get confusing-
1. Sand and Fiction

Lypix smiled at the thought.

"I could snap your neck in seconds!" Finn had threatened as Piper once again served sandworms.

"Somehow I think sandworms would sprout from her corpse" Stork answered gloomily.

"I'm going for a walk" Lypix smiled as she stood up and strolled out the sliding doors.

"Lypix, take me with you!" Finn yelled, earning a slap from Piper.

00

Lypix stopped in her and Pipers room where she changed from her regular baggy clothing into denim shorts, knee length boots and a cool white top. Lypix attached her sword and settled her sand goggles onto her head.

00

Outside the temperature quickly soared to 35'C and Lypix's feet hit dusty sand. She started to walk towards the newly charted city, but it wasn't really new to Lypix.

Years ago, before she was driven out of her home, Terra Norje had been closely linked with Krysita, its gigantic city, Rotca was beautiful at this time of day.

Normal people would have worried about sunburn but Lypix plodded on, unawares. Her skin never blistered, just tanned a darker brown.

00

The city of white stone was elegant, if not extremely hot. The shutters on the houses were wide open for even the chance of a merciful breeze, and different coloured glass glinted in the light.

Finding the building she was looking for, Lypix slipped inside. The tiled floor kept things cool while busy waiters rushed around.

She sat in her usual seat by the window, even though it made her sweat, the heat was a lovely sleepy warm which made her tired.

Lypix had found the Crescent Café while on the run from Piper's fried sandworms, it was somewhere for her to think.

She'd tried running once, that hadn't worked, she had missed Aerrow too much. Now it was even worse, she couldn't get far enough away from their public displays of affection.

00

Lypix rummaged in her pockets and pulled out a couple of coins, just enough for a drink. When she returned from the counter however, someone had left a note.

00

_For an outsider, you sure do like the heat._

_Hopefully I'll see you in a couple of minutes out by the skimmer sheds…_

_00_

Glancing around she saw no one suspicious, but quickly drank her cherry blossom smoothie and left.

Marching hurriedly away she stopped, after all she didn't have much to lose.

Lypix quickly navigated her way towards the Eastern Sector and then towards the main skimmer sheds, where travellers often left their skimmers and heli-scooters.

However the area seemed to be deserted, something strange for a city where an open space was never, not filled.

As a huge cheer went off to her left she realised a tournament or whatnot was going off.

Lypix wandered down a small alleyway towards the entrance, against her voice of reason as the area was much darker than it should have been.

00

He must have been at least a foot taller than Lypix. The cool skin of his palms held her tightly and her across her mouth, unabling her to scream, and fighting was almost out of the question thanks to his tight embrace.

00

It took a few moments of Lypix's struggling and attempted biting for her to realise why he was holding onto her, at the far end of the alley a large black cat was rummaging amongst the rubbish bins.

"Panthers" her strange assaulter whispered upon her going still.

Slowly he edged them along the wall until they were back out in the open courtyard and he released Lypix.

She turned to face him and her brain temporarily froze at the sight, could he have been any more beautiful?

Black hair over fringed his eyes and stuck up at the back while blue eyes checked she was okay.

"Who are you?" Lypix asked puzzled.

"My name's Renkin, you've been looking a little bored" he smiled, extending his hand.

"Lypix, but you didn't need to kidnap me to talk" she grinned shaking his outstretched hand, it still felt cool to the touch.

00

They strolled through the streets, picking out random stalls and enjoying each others company. Several hours later as the sun was starting to fade they stood at a crystal stall.

"You use Icers in your fans? That's quite clever" Lypix acknowledged.

"Well what else would we use them for?" Renkin laughed.

Looking to her right she saw Aerrow stomping angrily in her direction, she turned back to prepare Renkin but he had disappeared.

"Where have you been?!" Aerrow shouted, attracting a little attention.

"Just around" Lypix answered, a little confused by Renkin's sudden disappearance.

"We've been searching for hours!" Aerrow yelled, dragging Lypix back towards the Condor. She just sighed and tried to keep up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hello again guys! Hope this is going to go the way I want it to, unfortunately it may go a little weird – oh well.**

**And if you're wondering Renkin's hair is modelled by my gorgeous friend, Bob.**

**If you want to have a look at his site go to my homepage and click on 'Bob (u kno my partner in randomness)' **

**Although I warn you it hasn't been updated in like 2 years.**


	2. Moonlight Absence

Lypix sat upright, Renkin had been following her! How else would he have known she'd been looking bored?

Quietly, she slipped out of the bunk bed she shared with Piper, and put on a black jumper.

00

Over the last couple of weeks, only Stork and Finn had noticed her increase of comfort food and baggy clothing.

When they had confronted her, Lypix had burst into tears, after the boys had shared a worried look, Finn had asked Lypix if she was pregnant.

This had made her laugh and cry harder at the same time, "Do…I really… look that bad?" she'd sobbed.

Instantly Finn knew what was wrong, he'd brought his arm across her shoulders and hugged her.

"Don't worry Lypix, this will sort itself out" He'd reassured.

Stork brought over a steaming cup, "I tried to make it okay, but I added a little bit of salt because it was too sweet"

Lypix had giggled, "Thanks Stork, but salt kinda ruins tea"

Stork had returned the smile and shuffled back off to the controls.

00

Half asleep, she crept outside the Condor and back to the city. Drapes of material wafted eerily in the moonlight wind, shutters were now closed to keep everything out.

Eventually she reached the courtyard where she'd first met Renkin. Hushed voices stirring the silence, attracted Lypix to the alley which had earlier contained the stray panther.

"You sure about this?" someone said.

"Yep, they'll be pushovers"

"What if they aren't?"

"Since when have I been wrong?"

"Never mind, let's just get on with it"

00

Lypix heard footsteps but there was nowhere to hide.

"Well, well, what have we got here?"

A crowd of about four swarmed her into darkness.

00

It was Stork who saw it first.

He'd been lying awake thinking about his designs when a faint breeze carrying the scent of burning, drifted into his room. Outside in the hallway it got stronger and he followed it to Piper's room.

00

A blue crystal was glowing violently on the desk and a dark clad figure held an unconscious Piper over his shoulder.

Stork ran in to stop the person, but when they turned around, Stork marvelled at his brain for thinking he could beat the largest human being he'd ever met.

The green Merb turned away, expecting a sharp blade to separate his skin but instead, he had to cover his ears as a piercing shriek exploded from the combusting crystal.

The intruder ran, still possessing his precious cargo.

Aerrow, Finn, Radarr and Junko finally arrived, upon which the crystal stopped and Stork gratefully turned.

00

Aerrow's mouth wavered, "Stork, where are the girls?"

It was only then he realised Lypix had also been taken.

00

She tried to get her eyes to focus, but light seemed to bore into her skull and scream at her to close the feeble eyelid protectors.

However if she did this a hard prod in the back, ordered her to open them.

00

Looking around she assessed that the room was a pure white, too white if you asked her, like an operating room.

From her point of view the only sign of life was a slumped figure in another chair, the person shared her fate in the fact they were tied at the ankles to the chair and arms were strapped behind.

"This one's awake" a deep voice grunted and a man dressed completely in black went towards the slumped victim.

He lifted her head and Piper gasped, the slumped figure was Lypix, and she didn't look good.

"Test subject A is reacting differently to the substance" the man spoke to an unknown entity.

"Let…Let us go!" Piper slurred, not quite aware her mind was so.

He laughed, "What ya gonna do girly? Bite me?"

Suddenly Lypix's calm, sleeping face became one of rage, she started to viciously snap her jaws, where her normally pointy canines had lengthened to extend from her mouth.

"Boss, you gotta see this, test subject A has actually responded to the substance, she hasn't died!" he garbled into an ear piece. He dashed out the room and Lypix calmed slightly.

"Lypix are you alright?" Piper asked.

She slowly turned to stare at Piper, her eyes were shadowed and her hair was black with random white highlights.

"Who the hell is Lypix?" she finally spurred out.

"You… you don't know who you are?"

"I am Selena. Who the goddesses are you!"

"I'm Piper, we know each othe… argh!" she tried to cradle her ribs as much as possible but the current position disallowed it. Once again she faded into darkness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Okay, my goal is to encourage more reviews because it keeps me going – also I may have a poll for an outcome of an episode later on. This means I have to evaluate how I'm doing on the review front.**

**To the realm of sleep! (Its 12:34 at night here)**


	3. Marsh Snatchers

**Thanking ye for reviews! I feel loved **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I want them found!" Aerrow practically screamed over the table.

"And we will find them, but getting yourself all hyped up isn't saving anyone!" Finn shouted back angrily.

"Stork and Radarr I want you in the Southern sector, Junko in the Western Sector and I'll go in the Eastern Sector. Aerrow if we had more people I'd leave you behind but I can't so I want you in the Northern sector."

Aerrow looked like he was about to protest but Finn stopped him with a hand, "That final, lets go"

00

Stork stepped outside, at first he thought it was a statue, but then realised it hadn't been there before. "Eek!" he yelled, running back inside.

"What now!" Aerrow replied agitated.

"Something is outside!" he shivered.

The remaining Storm Hawks stepped outside to greet the object.

"Show yourself!" Aerrow shouted.

A slender wolf slid into view with a hooded companion.

"Anastasia?" Junko asked the small creature.

"Storm Hawks" the hooded figure brought down their hood, "We believe you need our help"

00

James barged straight inside without waiting for an answer, and headed for the missing peoples room.

"Hey!" Finn shouted, assuming authority.

They ran after him until they reached the room.

"What was your plan?" James asked turning around.

"We were going to search the city" Junko piped up.

"This crystal went mad when the intruders were here right?" James prodded, turning around with the ominous blue crystal in his hands.

"How did you…"

"Just answer the question"

"Yes" Stork answered remembering far too well the shriek.

"And you didn't think that this crystal could help you find them?"

"Well… Crystals are more Pipers' thing" Junko cringed, realising how it sounded.

Anastasia walked into the room in human form, looking at James she nodded.

"Fantastic" he said sarcastically.

"What is it?" Aerrow asked slightly calmer then before.

"Marsh snatchers, normally bad, catastrophic in this case."

"What are we going to do James?" Anastasia inquired.

"The only thing we can do, follow the trail"

00

Piper opened her eyes, she felt feverish and her bones ached.

"Test subject A was becoming violent" a close being said.

"I see what you mean, but even so, sedating test subject A tampers with results"

Piper realised this person was the creator of the sick game they were playing.

She sucked in shallow breaths through cracked lips, desperately she tried to speak.

"Let…let us… go" Piper whispered, far from the effect she wished for.

"I've got a better idea" the main man said, becoming aware of Piper for the first time, "untie them both and leave the room"

"But sir..."

"I don't care, I have a hunch I want to pursue" the rich voice echoed as he walked out.

00

"Ani, how many?" James asked the wolf next to him.

She gave several short barks and growled.

"Storm Hawks" he turned, "I want you to get Piper out, go with Anastasia."

She whimpered and rubbed against his leg, "No Ani" he responded coldly.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked.

"What I did years ago" he frowned letting his fangs become visible and darting off into the night.

Anastasia howled and morphed back to human, "time to crush the old fighters"

00

Piper couldn't move, she lay on the floor facing the unconscious Lypix. She knew she was getting sicker, but what did that mean? The dark clad man had said Lypix hadn't died, did that mean she was going to?

An alarm blared overhead, it seemed to stir Lypix. Her face once more grew the long fangs and she opened her eyes. They weren't green anymore, they were an ominous blue, a scary blue that hinted violence.

"What… are…you going… to do?" Piper wheezed.

Selena glanced around, "it seems we have an audience"

"Hello Selena" James grimaced.

"James!" Piper weakly tried to shout with new hope.

"Don't worry Piper, the Storm Hawks are coming" he muttered in her direction, not once losing sight of Selena.

Selena rose, her face complimented by the dangerous teeth, "It's nice to see you again" she voiced as something unseen passed between them.

"I think you know what happens now" he said sorrowful, almost regretful for saying it.

Selena thought slowly, "I don't think I can do that James"

James nodded, "I thought you'd say that"

Piper blinked and next saw Selena held up against the wall by James, "I love you" he whispered before sinking his fangs into her neck.

Piper blacked out again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**God I have so short chapters! But hey, you guys love me anyway!**

**Till next time! – don't forget to review!**


	4. Black Holes and Revelations

**I have to give credit to the songs that have got me through this chapter**

**My Chemical Romance - Sharpest Lives**

**Linkin Park/Britney (Mash up) - Faint Toxic**

**Within Temptation - Aquarius**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What's wrong with her Stork?" someone whispered nearby.

"I'm not sure" he replied nervously.

Piper felt cool fingertips on her skin and tried to talk but only managed to move her jaw, her throat was so dry no sound came out.

"I think she's awake" Finn softly said.

A far off thud signalled an unknown noise.

"I'll go and see if that's James" Anastasia murmured.

Aerrow immediately jumped up and ran out to see James carrying an unconscious Lypix.

"Is she alright?" Anastasia asked.

"What happened?!" Aerrow yelled, "Is she sick like Piper!?"

They ignored him, "Its happened hasn't it?" Anastasia said quietly.

"What's happened?! What wrong with Lypix?!" he shrieked.

James' neck snapped up towards Aerrow, "This is my wife!" he snapped, tears in his eyes.

"She's… what?" Aerrow asked confused.

"Aerrow, I think you should go back to Piper" Anastasia prompted.

"No, what the hell is going on?" Aerrow questioned, being joined by Finn and Stork.

Anastasia sighed, "Aerrow, let James go through then we'll talk about this"

"Is she sick like Piper?" Finn inquired.

"I-I don't know" Aerrow stuttered as James carried the limp form down the hall.

00

Once they were out of view, Anastasia turned around to start talking.

"You can't be so hard on James, this isn't his fault." She grimaced.

"What the hell is going on!?" Aerrow asked franticly.

Anastasia glanced away before replying, "You need to know about our past before this makes sense"

Aerrow raised an eyebrow in annoyance that the explanation would have to wait.

"We were encased in that silver for hundreds of years, before that our squadron was first of many great ones in the Atmos. James wasn't just leader of the Blood Sashes, he was also King of the Black Gorge."

"Is it just me, or are a lot of you royalty?" Stork groaned at the familiar tune.

Anastasia rolled her eyes, "They tend to survive better, anyway… James had a wife called Selena, she was very powerful. Almost as powerful as the Cyclonis back then. She was going to take over the whole Atmos with an army, but thanks to us she failed. James has never forgiven himself for killing her"

"Wait, he killed his wife?!" Finn said, shocked.

"Yes, to protect the Atmos, anyway…" she growled annoyed at the constant interruptions, "A group of her followers, Marsh Snatchers, vowed to bring her back. Last we heard they were on Pathologica, kidnapping random people. They came up with a formula but of course it didn't work when they used it on normal people, the victims just died. Luckily, the Marsh Snatchers eventually bred out to become completely human so they never got their hands on the necessary blood group, Vampire or Crystal Angel. However now…"

"They got Lypix" Stork finished.

Silence decided to weave its way between them and Anastasia stood up.

"Piper is going to die. We need to find the Marsh Snatchers and get an antidote"

Aerrow nodded his head numbly, "Anastasia answer me one thing"

"What?"

"Have we lost Lypix?"

"I don't know, the formula has already done its deed"

"Okay. Let's go"

00

"How was it, to kill me?" Selena asked, her hands set firmly behind her on the windowsill.

James grimaced, "You know I hated it"

"Then why do it? We could have owned the entire Atmos" she frowned back.

"That's not what life is about Selena, people should be free to live their lives"

Selena looked away, "tell me about the body I'm in"

"She's a descendant of yours, one of the children you had before you met me. She's sacrificed a lot to keep people like you away!"

Selena laughed, "I see the irony, what is she in relation to you? She does look a lot like me" she said while admiring herself in a mirror.

"Lypix is only a friend."

Selena smiled, "Did you enjoy your stay in that silver by the way?"

"How did you…?"

"I was dead, but if I'm destined to come back, I guess I got to stick around in a sort of dream world. It was nice, but not like living"

"Lypix was in a similar…"

"World? I know, I saw her and that red headed boy she's with"

James sat down and sighed, "Selena, you have to go, you're not meant to be here"

"Aww, Jamesykins please"

"Selena this isn't a joke!" James said, standing up and storming out the room.

"Seems to be to me" she muttered to herself as she surveyed the room. It would be extremely easy to escape from, but Selena considered that might be the point. So as she _always_ chose the illogical pathway, she sat down and waited for James to come back.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Yes the chapter title is the name of a Muse album – but I just love them! And it was the first album I ever had so I guess they get a bit of credit **

**Selena is quite a nasty person really and if James (He is based on a real person although I don't expect a wife has ever been resurrected as I'm pretty sure he has never been married- lol) if he read this, He'd probably find it either extremely funny or extremely weird, so lets hope it's the first one.**

**Remember people reviews are welcome!**


	5. Sharpest Lives

**Hope this doesn't annoy anyone but this chapter is a lot about The Blood Sashes**

**Well enjoy!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Right, Aerrow, Finn and I are going find the antidote. Junko, Stork and Radarr are going to go to the control room and shut this place down, then free any other prisoners. Okay, everyone know what they are doing?" Anastasia asked, perched on a small barrel with the blueprints of the building drawn out in the dust.

"We're ready" Aerrow said with determination. There was still hope Lypix could be saved, they just needed to find the antidote and then it would all be over.

00

James sat on the roof of the Condor. How glamorous being a vampire had seemed then. He was one of the few who had been born a vampire, most were converted.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember it all.

…_Moonlight filtered through clouds and washed over the three figures standing there. A bleeding dead man lay on the ground in front of them._

"_What have you done!? This man was not cattle! He was a free Atmosian man!" James shouted angrily, his black leather coat billowing in the wind._

"_But he tasted so good James, like the freedom enhanced the flavour" Selena slyly smiled._

"_You should know better than to…"_

How fickle they had all been, to mess with people like that. James almost felt disgusted at himself for breeding human beings for food, now that he had come to respect them as equals. Nathan should have known better than to have taken part with anything Selena had done.

…"_We are the ultimate army! We are not just vampires, but part of almost every race in the Atmos! We are stronger than Cyclonia, Terra Rex and Atmosia put together! It is time to sweep through what belongs to us and unite them under our reign!"_

_Applause filled the entire Black Gorge, even in the grimy cells James could hear it, trapped in his own dungeons by his wife, his power hungry wife._

"_By order of her majesty Selena, the prisoner is to witness the sending of the armies" a guard addressed another who was slightly plumper and chewing a hamburger. Despite the fact the ham wasn't cooked._

"_Ha! Of course the scumbag 'ill be wantin' to watch" the plumper guard hastened to unlock the matted iron that formed the cell._

_James was roughly shoved into the first guard's arms and shuffled down the corridor. _

00

"_Who are you?" James whispered._

"_That is not important, I am a lowly guard that's all" the person mumbled back._

_James evaluated the fact this guard was much smaller than him and although he could have fought, he didn't._

"_I find that hard to believe" He muttered._

"_And why is that?" the guard asked._

"_Because I saw the plans of attack, and know the armies don't leave for another six hours" James responded confidently._

_The guard paused momentarily, "I don't know what you're on about. I was just ordered to fetch you"_

"_Who are you?" James asked again._

_The guard sighed, "My name is Anastasia" _

"_You're not female though?" James asked confused, he was pressed to the guard's chest and could feel no telltale bumps._

"_I'm a shifter, it's easier to fool them as a guard if I act like a man"_

"_And why are you trying to fool them?" James asked._

"_Because you and I know this is going to end in carnage for the entire Atmos if we do nothing, and if I just kill Selena we'll end up with someone much more corrupt. This is why I need you to rebel against her" Anastasia looked at him hopefully, her black uniform, laced with blood red hugged her 'male' form. A black helmet protected her head while red goggles covered her eyes._

"_And how exactly am I meant to rebel against her?" James asked._

"_I want you to kill her"_

That was where it happened, where the idea had been cruelly cut open from its womb to curse the world. But it had saved many people, thousands if not millions of lives had been better because he had killed his wife. And now she was back where she didn't belong, in Lypix's body.

00

The Marsh snatcher struggled slightly as the chloroform took its time to work. "This is easier than I expected" Finn whispered.

"I agree, far too easy" Anastasia grimaced, checking the floor for any traps or sensors.

"Maybe they just don't expect to be attacked" Aerrow put forward.

"No-no it's not that. After the Selena formula worked and we took her, you'd have thought they'd have stepped up security" Anastasia said.

"Ah, finally some information" A short man with an old looking hat and waistcoat said stepping out.

"Nothing like bringing the scum out of the woodwork" Anastasia hissed in response.

"Oh don't be like that. My name is Ocrat, and what is your lovely name dear?" He smiled.

Anastasia took up a stance with Aerrow and Finn at her sides, "I think I'll save that for your last breath" she growled, her eyebrows slanted downwards.

"So we managed to bring back Selena then? I'd say that's quite an achievement" he slowly slurred, getting slightly closer to them.

"Don't fool yourself that you've done this world any service, she was one crazy bitch" Anastasia spat.

"Now dear, you can't judge people from what you've heard. The person who brought her down was just as bad" He responded shaking his head slightly.

"I'm not judging on hearsay" she answered in obvious dislike, "and if you put it that way I'm the crazy Bitch that brought her down"

Aerrow, Finn and Ocrat gasped in surprise.

"That's right, I realised she was going to disintegrate the Atmos one Terra at a time, like the Cyclonions are doing but worse. So I brought her down, hard and fast" Anastasia moved her stance so she was pointing her finger right at his face, "Now I want that antidote, and I want it now"

Ocrat laughed, "If only it was that easy dear" Several large shadows loomed out, "I think we may have to revaluate your demand"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Oh deary me – Anastasia has gone from being lovely and quiet to being quite a quite demanding resistance fighter!**

**And yes – the song I mentioned in the last chapter is the title of this one – neat huh?**

**Remember peoples – review! Or I'll personally order an army of Marsh Snatchers to come get you! (I can do that – I created them )**


	6. Battle of One

"Argh

"Argh!" came the thud against metal.

Stork observed a small lever, and on pulling it found the door to open.

"Looks like I did it!" Junko smiled in victory.

Stork just rolled his eyes and stepped in. Thousands and thousands of controls gazed up at them, blinking in surprise.

"Ah… Stork?"

"Yes Junko?"

"We aren't going to switch every button off are we?"

"No Junko, they could all be switched back on again couldn't they?"

"Oh. Um… Stork?"

"Yes Junko?!"

"What are we going to do?"

Stork sighed and pulled out a small beeping device with several wires petruding from it, a creation from Stork's spare time. "We are going to blow it up. I'll sort it out while you two find any prisoners"

"Um… Stork?"

"For Gods sake, what now Junko?!"

"How do we find the prisoners?"

Rather aggravated now, Stork stomped over to the controls and brought up some blueprints on a monitor. "Take two lefts, up some stairs and then a right. That's the prison block and some random buttons are sure to help"

"_Section E lights off"_

"_Section B locked down"_

"_Section D doors open"_ a female mechanical voice confirmed and Stork smiled at Junko as he finally left the room and went on his way with Radarr. Now for the bomb…

00

Anastasia smiled, _that's my boys_, she thought in the darkness. The one element she excelled in had been served on a silver platter. "Get me light!" Ocrat screamed as the sounds of his men dying, reached his ears.

And then it was quiet again. With Anastasia's eyes she could see him panicking, see his breathing and beating heart quicken. He was aware she was circling him, because what else could she be doing that meant she hadn't struck yet?

00

James sat looking at Piper, he was looking rather than _seeing_ her tossing and turning.

A thud signalled Selena wanted his attention but James ignored it, she had pushed him too far before. So many times she had said she was sorry, but for many more times she had screwed him over.

00

"Where is it?" Anastasia hissed in Ocrat's face.

He laughed in Hysteria, "you…you know that if you kill me, you'll never get the antidote."

Anastasia smiled, showing the sharpest fangs, "But I also know that other will know where it is. Trust me Ocrat, not a lot stands between me and your tender throat tissue"

Ocrat gulped as she maliciously smiled and her eyes started to glint hungrily.

Evil laughter emitted itself from a radio on Ocrat's waist, "Looks like I chose a good day to drop in, Ocrat. I seem to have found a little green worm" The Dark Ace's voice was clearly on the other end.

"Oh my God, Stork!" Aerrow and Finn cried in unison only to be met with another voice from Anastasia's shoulder.

"I'm going to get a spine wrench, and stick it so far up where the sun don't shine, that if he speaks, it will only to adjust skimmer wings!!"

"Monica!" Anastasia exclaimed happily at the sound of her friends voice.

"Just get the antidote girl!"

Anastasia turned back to Ocrat, "Now where were we? Oh that's right, Sinew…"

00

Stork stared hard at the Dark Ace's face, convinced not to show the fear he felt.

"So how is Lypix doing?" the Dark Ace asked, blissfully unaware.

"Funny you should ask. The Marsh Snatchers used her body to resurrect Selena" Stork smiled.

The Dark Ace's face immediately dropped, "what?!"

"They kidnapped her to use the formula and it worked"

"You're lying!" the Dark Ace went to crush him with his glowing red weapon, but was bowled over from the side.

"Strike!" Monica yelled, jumping up and untying Stork.

"Am I glad to see you!" Stork grinned, and gave her a crushing hug. Monica blushed.

"Sorry to break up this public display of emotion, but my boss wants your heads" the Dark Ace scowled, his face absolutely livid.

"Uh… Stork, how's the bomb doing?" Monica asked rather rushed.

"It's almost finished" he replied, keeping one cautious eye on the angry villain.

"Okay, I'll keep lapdog here busy, and you finish it"

"Why, I should squash you right now!" the Dark Ace shouted while lunging.

"But technically you require brains and youth to catch me. You have neither" she answered cheekily whilst sidestepping neatly.

00

"This way" Ocrat mumbled weakly, secretly wishing he had nothing to do with this.

"It's through that door" he almost whispered.

Anastasia flung him to Aerrow and Finn. She then opened the heavy sealed door.

00

Bright light reflected off the white tiled walls and floor to burn into their retinas. One lone figure almost blended in with his bleached lab coat, he turned to face a now surprised Anastasia. His black hair and green eyes sparked immediate recognition in her mind.

"Ani?" he asked.

"You're meant to be dead" she accused.

"Things change Ani" he replied.

"Have you changed though Renkin?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Wow, that took me ages to type up considering its been ready ages.**

**Please leave a review if you have time, thanks!**


	7. Propane Nightmares

"Ready

00 Chapt 12 Propane Nightmares

"Ready!" Stork yelled.

"One, two, miss a few…. Ninety nine, one hundred!" Monica giggled while acrobatically jumping to kick her advisory in the goulies.

"Time to go Stork!" she grinned as she turned. However Monica misjudged the Dark Ace and found his sword in her stomach. But instead of blood, electronical wires extended outwards.

"For gods sake that was a prototype!" Monica shouted from the doorway.

"You cloned yourself?" Stork asked in misbelief.

"Uh, Stork, slightly more pressing issues here!"

Stork started to run, "Oh right, the bomb"

Monica rolled her eyes and stepped in alongside him.

00

Anastasia still stood there dumbfounded.

"I'm still the same person" he said, extending his hands but she backed away.

"We fought together to bring down Selena and now you work for the Marsh Snatchers?!"

"It's not how it looks…"

"It's exactly how it looks! Don't you dare tell me what I see"

"Sorry to interrupt, but the antidote..?" Aerrow gently nudged.

Anastasia nodded, "We need that antidote, right now"

Renkin tried to reach out again but she shook her head causing him to sigh, "Fine, but I'm not what you think I am"

He turned to his left and walked into a room made of glass to rummage in some cupboards.

"What? A monster? You told them where to find the right type of blood" Anastasia hissed from behind.

Renkin produced a small vial containing an electric blue liquid, "I did no such thing, but… seeing as you wont believe me, take the antidote and just go"

Anastasia took it from his outstretched palm and chucked it to Aerrow, her other hand moved to a large red button, "Ani no!" Renkin shouted, but it was too late, Anastasia had sealed the glass room with her and Renkin inside.

"Aerrow go!" she urged through the glass and turned to Renkin, all of her hate and viciousness had temporally disappeared.

"Now we have a lot to discuss before we die"

00

The thudding had stopped, causing James to become suspicious. He didn't want to pay any attention to Selena, but again, he couldn't let her escape either.

Slowly he opened the door, fearing a trap. But instead he found her in the middle of the floor twitching, and her skin was glistening with sweat.

"Selena!" He cried, crouching down beside her.

"Th-the soul c-c-cage" she stuttered.

"What?!" he sobbed, holding her in his arms and cradling her backwards and forth.

"They're coming, coming to kill me James. But not just me, us"

"Huh?" James responded in confusion. But Selena only had one more thing to say.

"Save Lypix, before she sacrifices herself!" then Selena lost consciousness for the last time and Lypix's body stopped breathing.

James stroked her cheek sadly before standing up, how he hated to leave her body, but he knew she wanted part of her to stay alive, if only in Lypix.

00

"Junko!" Stork yelled.

"In here!" a faint response came.

Inside the small grotty room that had been a cell, Junko was picking up a small girl who was groggy and hardly even noticed Junko.

"We need to go, now!" Monica shouted over a slight static that was rising.

"Okay! This is the last one!" he yelled back, barging out of the doors only to run into James.

"Have any of you heard about a Soul Chamber?" he calmly asked.

They shook their heads, "no, aren't you meant to be watching Selena?" Monica answered.

"She's gone" he replied starting to run in another direction.

00

Aerrow and Finn hurried through the hallways, soon the building would go up and they sure as hell did not want to be there when it happened.

"What the hell was all that with the Renkin guy?" Finn breathlessly said.

"No idea, vampires are completely insane!" Aerrow answered getting to a door.

He opened it but found an unfamiliar room with blue pulsating from something unseen.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. Feels like…. Like something in there wants me"

"Well let's find out then!" Finn hurried, well aware of the shortage of time.

Finn ran into the room but stopped immediately.

"What?" Aerrow asked getting closer.

He also stopped once in view of the gigantic tank that was pulsing.

"What is that?" Finn breathed.

"We call it a soul cage" Ocrat smiled, pointing a small gun at them.

In Anastasia's dramatic farewell, they'd both forgotten about the little man in charge.

"What are going to do?" Aerrow calmly asked, blinking slightly.

"Not entirely sure, I think I might let you go" he grinned even more but did not remove the weapon.

It was then an angry shriek came at them breaking through the glass and bringing pulsating figures of light with them.

"I don't think so" Ocrat hissed, starting to fire upon the figures. This started them to frenzy and pushing Aerrow and Finn out.

Two silhouettes with long hair grabbed their hands and started to run, through the corridors they went until the one holding onto Aerrow let go and ran back towards Anastasia.

00

James entered a lab and faintly heard voices from the other room, he stepped into a room surrounding a glass room, inside was Anastasia and a face he barely recognised.

"Renkin?" he asked, puzzled.

Anastasia turned to face him, "James, you need to go! That antidote is…" but Renkin cut her off by pushing down a lever in his left hand. It caused the low level of static to rise to an uncomfortable pitch, especially to the vampires.

"I think you can probably guess now, I'm not Renkin. But it was nice to be momentarily!" he shouted, "I think I'll be going now!"

From the form of Renkin, Midnight emerged. Reaching into his crystal heart he retrieved a glowing red and orange shard. "Here's to the fractional power of a small piece of the Helix crystal!"

Midnight's victory was short lived, for the exit was blocked by a blue pulsating figure of blue. "Don't think you can stop me now, very soon you'll be dead" he growled at it.

The figure laughed, which came out as a low crackle, and lunged for Midnight.

James held onto his head but looked up, he recognised the silhouette, he'd been with the real object not long ago, and realised this as what Selena had meant.

Meanwhile, the figure fought Midnight, trying to get ever closer to the lever which was disabling the vampires. She saw her chance and flew at it to rise it again, but Midnight recovered too quickly and managed to pin her against the wall. "Your not making it out of here alive, no matter what that sappy Dark Ace wants" Midnight rambled, but Lypix wasn't listening, she was angling the lever with her foot.

"Hey, Midnight" James hissed, fangs extending from his mouth.

Midnight slowly turned to stare at the angry Blood Sashes behind him. "He didn't give the proper antidote to Aerrow, its Cyanide" Anastasia growled.

"Grounded the peach stones myself" Midnight almost bowed but considered it unnecessary.

"Give us the antidote and you might live" James ordered, taking a step closer.

This time there was no messing about, Midnight handed them a vial with purple in and ran. The figure bowed, and if it had been possible to see, James and Anastasia would have seen her smiling.

00

Aerrow and Finn ran up the steps towards the Condor, neither knew how much time they had before the girls died.

A large boom in the distance signalled that the centre of death had been destroyed but Aerrow took absolutely no notice.

He reached Piper's sick bed and pulled out the cork on the vial, but before the liquid could even be put towards her lips, James appeared. He then grabbed it and threw it across the room to smash on the wall.

Aerrow stared at James in shock, their only chance to save them had been destroyed.

"Poison" was the one word James used before taking out a separate vial with purple liquid in, he allowed one drop to pass Piper's lips. After which a blue static being entered the room to touch Piper's skin.

She gasped like oxygen had been absent for a long time and opened her eyes. "What the hell just happened?"

Everyone laughed and sank in relief.

"What about Lypix?" Aerrow suddenly asked.

James led the way to the room he'd left her in, the small limp form was still not breathing but James used the vial to repeat the process. When she opened her eyes she didn't gasp like Piper, she just calmly sat up and surveyed everyone in the room, "Well that was fun" she moaned.

00

The rest of the kidnapped were healed in due course via the antidote.

The Blood Sashes returned to their ship and the Storm Hawks, finally satisfied the Marsh Snatchers were gone, left Terra Norje for somewhere safer, and more peaceful.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000**

**Well, that's taken me absolutely ages to write and it will be quite a while before the next episode is up, but hey! Guess it'll keep you guys waiting in 'anticipation'**

**Review if you've got time!**


End file.
